


How Not to Talk to Ghosts

by isolov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tag this as a ship but nothing really shippy happens beyond them being pining idiots, M/M, it's bfu au y'all!, no beta we die like men, spooky times ahead!, yes daichi is ryan and kuroo is shane bc that is the most accurate thing in existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Daichi and Kuroo go ghost hunting ( bc they're ghost hunters ), and Daichi gets something out of it that he wasn't expecting. No it wasn't his co-host and secret crush kissing him, it was almost a heart attack.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How Not to Talk to Ghosts

“Oooh, we’re investigating a graveyard tonight? Man, it’s a shame ghosts aren’t actually real, I’d love to talk to some of these folks.”

“We’ll see about that Kuroo, there’s a lot of awful things that happened here.”

“Oh I bet, someone probably got abducted by aliens too right?”

Kuroo’s boot catches against a root, causing him to almost fall over. That silences him for now, and Daichi’s grateful for the quietness. He’s been on these silly supernatural investigations with the taller for the better part of a year or two, and even if Kuroo was annoying on a number of levels, Daichi had to admit to himself that the other’s company always made these hunts fun where they would normally be frightening.

The trees rustle overhead, a slight breeze passing by and swirling a few stray leaves on the ground. They investigated these places at night for extra spook factor, though Daichi wish this graveyard would turn it down a notch. The moss covered gravestones set the atmosphere just fine without the rustling of leaves and the occasional far off howl of a wolf. He would never admit it out loud, but he might be a little jumpy during these hunts.

And, of course, Kuroo had to be the idotic and brave one who challenged all the ghosts and demons. “Why should I care? I’m just talking to nothing, no one’s gonna come out and actually do it” he says every time, and then promptly asks whatever spirit might be out there to rip his throat out or to follow one of them home and possess them. Unfortunately nothing ever obeys him, and the self satisfaction that radiated of Kuroo every time his orders of bodily harm went unfulfilled made Daichi want to punch him.

Or kiss him, but that's besides the point.

The relative silence is about to be too much for Daichi, but as if on cue, Kuroo pipes up again. “I think we’re far enough in to take a break so you can give us the rundown on this creepy ass place.” Daichi nods, and he launches into the story once they sit down on an old marble bench. Despite not believing about these things as hard as Daichi did, he was at least interested in the stories, regardless of how true they were. He stays quiet for the most part, though he does pipe in once in awhile to ask a question or make a smart ass comment about a particular tidbit of the story, and Kuroo ignores the way his heart flutters when the other snorts at his stupid jokes.

The basic gist of the story was someone had killed people as they were visiting their deceased family here, and detectives recently discovered the secret second graveyard where the killer hid those bodies. As the story goes, the killer was never caught, but the crimes happened well over 50 years ago, so the killer was most likely dead by now ( a fact that eased Daichi’s apprehension slightly ). Most of the theories Daichi presented were pretty plausible, like a disgruntled father killing his daughter’s boyfriend and then getting a taste for killing or an escaped serial killer, but it’s the mention of the killer returning as a demon to haunt the graveyard and claim more victims that made Kuroo scoff.

“I don’t think it works that way. Correct me if I'm wrong, since you’re the ghost whisperer here, but I don’t think humans can turn into demons”

“No, they don’t. I don’t believe it, I’m just presenting the facts.”

“The facts. Is that right?”

“Whatever, I don’t need the sarcasm. Also I’m not a ghost whisperer, thank you very much.”

The banter was all in lighthearted fun, ending with them snickering quietly and the absurdity of it all. Kuroo mumbles out a ‘yeah, they’re scared of you ‘cause of your huge ass muscles’ and Daichi is thankful it’s too dark to see his blush. They’ve had this weird relationship over these past seasons, one that astute viewers have commented on. Kuroo wasn’t even subtle when he flirted half the time, and he didn’t hide the fact that he found people attractive regardless of gender. This was simultaneously a blessing and a curse for Daichi, who was entirely too gay to be putting up with his friend who happened to be inconveniently hot and flirted with him literally all the time. Daichi liked to think that his only saving grace was his best friend Suga, who undoubtedly prepared him for this situation. Of course, “you guys are both interested in each other, just bone already” and “you’re a total beefcake, who wouldn’t have a crush on you” wasn’t exactly helpful advice. But Suga was also in a relationship so maybe he should take his advice, even if Suga’s boyfriend was unfortunately one of Kuroo’s close friends ( Oikawa and Kuroo hanging out was a trash fire, Daichi tries not to think about it too often ).

Daichi shakes his head slightly to get rid of his thoughts off his weird relationship with his co-host. They move on quickly to the game plan: they would travel a little deeper to do their spirit box sessions in some “highly active” parts of the graveyard, and then do their individual 10 minute investigations in the secondary graveyard. “Perfect, can’t wait to fight that demon, ‘m gonna sucker punch it right in the grill.” Daichi didn’t even know how that would work, but he appreciated the taller man trying to lighten the mood. Daichi wouldn’t have been that nervous to begin with since he truthfully didn’t find graveyards or any other haunted place scary, up until it went dark. Kuroo had explained the science to him once, that the brain was wired to be more wary and cautious at night, and that it often led to your mind seeing things in the dark, and Daichi was grateful even if he believed he still saw ghosts and it wasn’t a trick of his mind.

And so they continue on with their show, going deeper into the graveyard where the older gravestones were. Daichi flicks on the spirit box, the loud radio static overwhelming any other sound. Kuroo absolutely  _ hated _ that stupid little box, something he also made it clear about. Not only was it annoying as hell, but whenever more than two words came out Daichi was convinced a ghost was talking to them. They got a few “damning” pieces of evidence, though Kuroo was quick to point out that it just sounded like garbly gook. They also hear some twigs snapping and other strange noises that make Daichi jump, but Kuroo soothes his worries by reminding him that they’re in a wooded area and animals tend to break twigs when they walk over them. Much to Daichi’s chagrin, it did make him relax somewhat. The next half hour is them more or less fooling around, Daichi laughing at Kuroo trying to get ghosts to tousle his hair or pull on his turtleneck, though the silly times had to inevitably be cut short as they had to get the individual investigations. Not a lot of things scared Daichi, but deep down a piece of him was worried about what might happen.

“I’ll go first.” Kuroo’s voice chimes in after a moment, free from it’s usual snark. Daichi’s eyes widen in surprise, and there was only sincerity reflected in golden eyes. The shorter of the two lets a smile seize his features, dimples appearing in the corners of his lips.

Kuroo quickly takes the camera from him and walks into the grove leading to the other graveyard, his dark blush concealed all the while. Daichi’s none the wiser, humming to himself now that he was alone He’s once again left with the quietness of the woods and now without a partner, but he was oddly more calm. Maybe it’s because he’s thinking about Kuroo’s words, and how Kuroo really  _ is _ kind when he actually means it. It makes him think about all the little things Kuroo does for him, whether it be sharing his lunch when Daichi forgot his or helping him get things from shelves just out of his reach. He’s too immersed in his thoughts to hear much of anything until Kuroo snaps him out of it with a nudge of his hand against his shoulder.

“You okay? You were kinda spacing out there.”

“Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just lost in thought.”

Daichi doesn’t elaborate further and Kuroo doesn’t ask, something he appreciates. Daichi gives a pat on the shoulder to show that everything was fine, and he doesn’t miss the smile that Kuroo flashes him. He takes the camera and begins to walk into the grove, taking deep breaths to steady his breathing. Daichi pauses at the entrance, taking one last heaving breath before stepping all the way in.

If the outside area was the standard spooky graveyard, this place must be the terrifying haunted house. The trees tightly enclosed the area, the tall canopy blocking out all but one silver of moonlight. The graveyard was in the middle of a small patch of grass, tombstones leaning sideways and in a random pattern. Daichi was surprised that there was even tombstones to begin with, but as he got closer, he would swear quietly. The tombstones were cracked and moss covered, some of them already crumbling. None of them had actual names on them, but things like ‘The Favored’ or ‘The Lost’. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Daichi sat down at the edge of the graveyard, hesitantly putting the spirit box down.

“Is there… anyone here with me? If there is, make yourself known.” Daichi starts out, voice clear and calm despite the apprehension he felt. The loud static of the spirit box remains the same, though it only made the situation ten times creepier. Daichi sits there, daring not to speak, the hairs on his arms standing on end. Suddenly the spirit box shuts off without him touching it, and his heart drops into his stomach. Before he could lean forward to grab it, he felt a gust of air behind his head, and he couldn’t help but think that it sounded awfully a lot like a breath of air instead. He gulps, and closes his eyes tightly when he feels a heavy hand drop on his shoulder. “Get. Out.” a harsh voices snarls in his ear, and that’s all the prompting Daichi needs to abscond out of there. He scrambles to his feet, quickly grabbing the spirit box before booking it out of the grove, daring not to look back to see if anything was there.

He makes it out in record time, and he doubles over to try and catch his breath. Kuroo’s eyes widen at his partner bursting out of the grove, and he walks over to him in a few long-legged strides. Golden eyes peer at his hunched over body for a few seconds, wondering what exactly to do.

“Dude are you alright? You ran outta there like somebody was chasing you.”

“You’re gonna…. Think I’m crazy…. But I totally… Heard somethin’.” Daichi says in between breaths, ultimately leaning back to rest on his butt to give his back a break.

Kuroo highly doubted that anything actually happened, but he also knew that Daichi wouldn’t run away from something unless it really scared him. So he says nothing instead, rolling his shoulders before offering Daichi his hand. “Sounds rough whatever happened, let’s go get some beers.”

Sighing in relief, Daichi takes his hand and lets Kuroo pull him up. A beer sounded fantastic right about now, and even better since Kuroo was buying. He could always depend on Kuroo when he needed it, and Kuroo was always a reliable and good friend. And if Daichi’s hand lingered in his, well, that was no one’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a little anticlimactic but y'all gotta give me a break bc I've been working on this for like 3 days lmao. Also don't @ me but yes they have the wardrobes that Ryan and Shane have, you're welcome ;)


End file.
